


Say it again

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [25]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, God this is homoerotic, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: It’s a selfish desire, one motivated purely by Sonia’s own need to have Akane hold her like this all the time, but damn if it isn’t all-consuming. Akane’s so different from her, so rough and loud and impolite, yet she’s soft and caring and sweet, and when she holds Sonia, when she touches her, her hands are rough and calloused but gentle, and they always fit perfectly around Sonia’s.“Sorry,” Sonia breathes out. They’re so close, they’re practically swapping breaths, and Sonia knows that there isn’t a single doubt that Akane hasn’t spotted her blush by now, close as they are. “I-- I got distracted.” She doesn’t make a move to pull away, though, and neither does Akane, her eyes half lidded, gaze oddly intense, in a way Sonia has only seen it a few times before.“Me too,” Akane admits.---Akane shows up at Sonia's window.---Femslash February day twenty five: Adventure
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Series: Femslash February 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Say it again

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty five of femslash february! the prompt i used was "adventure" and you can find a complete list in the series description

Sonia closes her laptop with a quiet huff, swinging her legs off the side of her bed and wiggling her toes in the fibers of her rug before padding over to her desk. She’s a bit cold coming out from under the covers-- not  _ too  _ cold, but her room has always been a little chilly, since she always gets unbearably hot with all the blankets otherwise-- so she wants to move quickly through the room and get back into bed, where it’s comfortable and warm and she can surround herself with pillows. It’s raining lightly outside, the sound of droplets pattering against her window interrupted only by the occasional car driving by, and Sonia thinks she’ll probably go to bed early tonight.

There are no classes tomorrow, or for the rest of Sonia’s life, even; she graduated high school less than a week ago, and in two days time, she’ll be on a flight back to the Novoselic, to stay there, this time, for good. Accordingly, Sonia doesn’t have any reason to turn in early tonight, doesn’t have any reason not to sleep in until one in the afternoon tomorrow, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the country and the people she’s leaving behind. But she’s tired, right now, and doing all that thinking would just make her sad.

Silly to be melancholic right now. Sonia said all her goodbyes a couple days ago during graduation. And it isn’t as though she’s never going to see any of them again. She can come back to Japan for a visit any time she wants, or alternatively, she can offer to fly some of them out. She already flew out some first years during summer break last year to solve a case for her, so it would be possible. Sonia quite likes her friends, too, and would like for them to be able to come and see her, so there would really be no obstacles in her way preventing her from doing this.

It’s just… going for a visit, or bringing someone around for a visit, that’s a lot different from living with a person. Sonia loves her country, and she loves her people, and she’s excited to be queen. Excited to take over and rule her country. But she’s… never had friends before, like the ones she had at Hope’s Peak Academy. She’s going to miss them. She  _ already  _ misses them, really, so much that her chest aches slightly, a lump threatening to rise in the back of her throat.

As Sonia is resting her laptop down on the desk, she hears what must be a particularly large rain drop falling on her window. At least, this is what she assumes it is, until she hears the sound again, and turns around, frowning, only to watch a rock bounce off the glass and back into the night. Someone must be standing out there throwing rocks. Alarmed, Sonia rushes over to her window and draws the curtains, unlatching and pulling the window open, sticking her head outside and peering down onto the lawn below.

  
Standing down there, grinning, with another rock clutched in her hand, is Akane, one of Sonia’s classmates, her unruly brown hair tied back from her face in a ponytail, wearing a big, warm looking rain coat and leaning against a motorcycle. How Sonia didn’t hear the bike parking down in the lawn, she doesn’t know; she must have been so deep in thought that she dismissed the noise as another part of the scenery.

But nevermind  _ that.  _ Sonia didn’t even know that Akane  _ has  _ a motorcycle!

“Akane!” Sonia is startled, but pleased, and it must show through her voice, because Akane’s grin widens, all toothy and rugged. It makes Sonia’s heart skip beats. “What are you doing down there?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Princess?” Akane tosses one of her rocks to the side, dropping the rest to the ground and kicking them so that they roll on down the driveway. “I came to see ya!”

Sonia can feel heat flooding her face, but she tries to maintain her composure, curling her fingers around the window sill. “Why? Did we not say goodbye at graduation earlier this week? What is with the visit?”

“Well, yeah,” Akane scoffs, a little, kicking at the ground with her heel. “I guess, but like,” she shrugs. “I dunno, Sonia, you’re my best friend, y’know? And unlike the rest of those chumps, you’re skipping town in a couple days. So I wanted to see you.”

“Ah,” Sonia’s eyes sting a little. She blinks quickly until the sensation passes. “We will still be in touch, you know… I would never allow myself to stop speaking to someone so dear to me.”

“Duh,” Akane grins again, slightly rueful, even at this distance. Sonia can’t see the details of her expression that well in the dark, but she imagines that Akane’s smile is lopsided as it always is, rugged and full of mischief. She imagines that her brown eyes are crinkling and shiny and her brows are raised in that skeptical way they do when she’s about to propose they break the rules. Sonia has never been against a bit of trouble making, but Akane is a different breed, used to running from the police and stealing and causing all sorts of mischief.

It’s… one of the things that Sonia adores about her, that she’s going to be trying her hardest to remember, when she returns home, in a couple of days.

“But still, that’s different from seeing you in person. Besides, I wanted to show you somethin’.” She shrugs, and Sonia imagines that her eyebrows are raised now. Her eyes burn into Sonia’s, even in the dark. She really is quite striking. “If you’re willing to come with me, I mean.”

“I am not opposed,” Sonia says, though she frowns as she looks off to her right, at the front door. “I do not think my advisors would think very highly of me going out this late, though… and they would want to come along to keep me safe…” She looks back at Akane. “That would put a damper on your plans, would it not?”

“A bit,” Akane shrugs. “‘s fine. Just sneak out.”

Sonia giggles. “Well, I’m not opposed to doing that either, but it might take me a while to get through the house silently, if you will give me a moment to dress--”

“Nah, hold on a second! Before you change,” Akane waves one of her hands. “Don’t bother with that! Just climb out your window.”

“Uh,” Sonia blinks. “Akane… I’m on the third story.”

“Yeah, and?” Akane genuinely doesn’t seem to see the problem with this, which… makes a bit of sense, Sonia supposes, seeing as she’s the Ultimate Gymnast. Feats like this are probably second nature to her. “It’ll be fine, you’re agile! Besides, if anything goes wrong, I’ll just catch you! So you don’t have to sweat it.”

“Oh,” Sonia’s face warms further, and she swallows, hoping that the dark serves as a disguise. Not that she necessarily thinks Akane would be able to pick up on it, even if she  _ could  _ see Sonia’s face clearly (Akane is a bit dense) but even so… it’s almost more embarrassing than the thought of Akane catching her, the thought of Akane noticing her blush.

“Aww, c’mon,” Akane must take her flustered silence as hesitation. She grins. “Don’t you trust me, Princess? You know I’d never let nothin’ touch you.”

Sonia’s heart skips another beat at that. If she wasn’t convinced before, she certainly is now. “I trust you!” Sonia protests, lightly, stepping away from the window, her face  _ wildly  _ hot. “J-Just, give me a moment to change.”

“Sure,” Akane’s voice is amused, and Sonia can’t tell if that’s because she picked up on Sonia’s feelings, or for some other reason. She decides not to think too hard about it, swapping out her pajamas for a pair of teal leggings and a large sweatshirt, tying her hair back into a bun and pinning it in place with a couple bobby pins. That will have to do for now. She steps into a pair of flats and then steps back to the window, biting her lip and hesitating only for a moment before she swings one of her legs out the window.

There’s a ledge on the other side, and Sonia finds purchase on it with one of her feet as she carefully eases her other leg out of her room. She hooks her fingers on the top of the window and glances down for another foot hold, sucking in a breath, slowly, steadily inching her way down the side of the house.

It would be so much easier if Sonia’s palms didn’t sweat like crazy when she gets anxious like this. A couple times, her fingers slip on the places where she holds on with her hands, and she has to scramble for purchase, gasping quietly, her heart racing in her chest. She must look like a complete moron, to Akane, who is standing down there, presumably watching Sonia’s descent, so as to catch her if anything goes awry.

Eventually, one of Sonia’s feet scuffs the ground, but before she can plant both of her legs, she’s enveloped in warmth from behind, the smell of Akane’s cologne surrounding her, a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. Sonia melts into the embrace, her eyes fluttering, and hums at the chuckle that she feels through Akane’s chest, where it’s pressed against her back. Akane is sturdy, and warm, and Sonia can feel her smiling against her neck.

“I didn’t even have to catch you,” Akane remarks, sounding impressed. Sonia feels a surge of warmth go through her at that, entirely unrelated to the embrace, and turns herself around in Akane’s arms, looping her own around Akane’s shoulders.

This close, Sonia can see every little detail of Akane’s face, the beauty mark on her jaw, the slight gap between her front two teeth. She’s absolutely stunning, her grin equal parts cocky and affectionate, and her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Sonia wants nothing more than to close the distance between their lips and hold Akane tight, to pretend like this is forever, and she’s never going to leave Japan, and she’s never going to have to worry about one of them leaving a country to go see the other, because Akane will be within arm’s reach at all times.

It’s a selfish desire, one motivated purely by Sonia’s own need to have Akane hold her like this all the time, but damn if it isn’t all-consuming. Akane’s so  _ different  _ from her, so rough and loud and impolite, yet she’s soft and caring and sweet, and when she holds Sonia, when she touches her, her hands are rough and calloused but gentle, and they always fit perfectly around Sonia’s.

“Sorry,” Sonia breathes out. They’re so  _ close,  _ they’re practically swapping breaths, and Sonia knows that there isn’t a single doubt that Akane hasn’t spotted her blush by now, close as they are. “I-- I got distracted.” She doesn’t make a move to pull away, though, and neither does Akane, her eyes half lidded, gaze oddly intense, in a way Sonia has only seen it a few times before.

“Me too,” Akane admits. Her voice is low, gravelly, and it makes Sonia’s breath catch in her throat. “You’re breathtaking, y’know.”

Sonia swallows thickly. She wants Akane to call her beautiful like that all the time, every day. She doesn’t want to go back home, not unless Akane is on the plane next to her. “You’re rather lovely yourself,” she murmurs, and slowly, tentatively, she lifts one of her hands to brush against Akane’s cheek, her fingers trembling. She’s running out of reasons not to kiss Akane right now-- except for the glaring one, which is that she’s leaving in two days, that whatever she does here, it’ll just make her miss Akane more when she’s gone-- her head muddled by the proximity, by the look on Akane’s face, by the way her voice sounds when she speaks next.

“Sonia,” she pauses, like Sonia’s name alone makes her breath catch in her throat, and  _ god  _ if that doesn’t make Sonia want to kiss her right then, “take me with you.”

…That isn’t what Sonia was expecting Akane to say at all.

She blinks.

“What?”

“When you leave,” Akane’s arms tighten a little around Sonia’s waist. “Take me with you back to the Novoselic. I know I don’t speak the language, but I could learn, you could teach me.” She tosses her head a little. “I know I’m not smart, but you’re the most brilliant person I know, ‘specially when it comes to languages, you could teach me.”

“Don’t speak of yourself that way,” Sonia frowns, shifting her other hand to cup Akane’s face. “You aren’t stupid, either.” She shakes her head a little. “But Akane, what about your family? Your younger siblings, your commitments? I cannot just… take you away from all of that, you have a life here, you have friends.”

“They’re your friends too,” Akane points out. “And I moved Mom and the sibs into a new house, now, they’re gonna be okay. Baby Gangsta’s checking in with them every so often to make sure she doesn’t date any new skeezy guys, y’know? They’re taken care of.” Her brows press together, her gaze becoming even more intense than before, and Sonia swallows, leaning her forehead against Akane’s. “I don’t want to stop seein’ you, don’t wanna have to text you, I want you to be there for me to see. We don’t gotta live together, but I wanna be close enough nearby that I can just throw rocks up at your window whenever, y’know? And if that means going to your home country with you, hey, you already came to mine.”

Akane’s smiling. It makes Sonia want to cry, a bit, but she isn’t sure why. “I can’t ask that of you,” she says quietly, desperately, as though she’s pleading with Akane, but she doesn’t know what she’s pleading  _ for,  _ really. She doesn’t want Akane to stay in Japan, doesn’t want to leave Akane behind-- she’s not sure that this is  _ right,  _ that she can really just take Akane from her home, but to say she doesn’t  _ want  _ it, well, that would be a lie. What Sonia is begging for, she supposes…

“You’re not,” Akane’s voice is thick, rough, and her grip tightens even more on Sonia’s waist. Sonia matches the desperation, if not in her touch then with her breath, swallowing thickly, tears budding in the corners of her eyes. “I want this. I want to go with you. Let me go with you.”

“Say it again,” Sonia manages, after a moment, breathlessly, closing her eyes.

“Say what?”

“Say you want to go with me,” Sonia bites her lip. “Please mean it.”

“I want to go with you,” Akane repeats, at once. When Sonia opens her eyes again, all she sees are Akane’s. “I don’t wanna be without you, Sonia.”

There’s… nothing else to it. Sonia wraps her arms back around Akane’s neck and leans in to kiss her, closing her eyes, holding Akane close. She feels rather than hears the sound Akane makes in the back of her throat as their lips meet, and Akane shifts their position just the slightest bit, reaffirming her grip on Sonia, but otherwise she doesn’t move, leaning into the kiss, thick eyelashes fluttering against Sonia’s cheeks.

When they part, Sonia takes a moment to breathe, eyes still closed, forehead brushing against Akane’s, and then she opens them, staring right back into Akane’s face.

“Then I’ll take you,” she says. “If the morning comes and you still want it, I will take you.” She smiles a little, cupping Akane’s cheek, brushing her thumb under her eye. This is all she wants. “But first, take me where you were going to take me before, to what you were going to show me. I’d like to go on another adventure with you here before I take you to my home.”

Akane’s grin is as brilliantly lopsided as any of her smiles, her brows quirking slightly. She leans forward to plant another kiss on Sonia’s forehead, and then finally withdraws, placing Sonia back on her feet. “Whatever you want, Princess,” she says, and she scoops her helmet off the side of her motorcycle, holding it out to Sonia to put on.

Sonia does, and Akane climbs onto the bike, gesturing for Sonia to get on behind her.

There’s a broad, genuine smile on Sonia’s face as she does so.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooohh yeah babey i love this fucking pairing
> 
> god this is homoerotic wowooowoowo i'm gay


End file.
